Too Late Now
by Frozen Raspberries
Summary: First time writing about the Addams Family. Please review, advice always gratefully received and enjoy.


**Ok onto my second one exciting. As always reviews gratefully received. First time writing about the Addams Family. As always I own nothing all rights to the individual involved and in your reviews try and guess the name of the song and who wrote it. **

Too Late Now

_Say you're sorry, _

_That face of an angel comes out _

_Just when you need it to_

Wednesday sat there sobbing her head in her hands begging for time stop, anything to stop this pain. It felt as if her heart was being torn out, as if she'd never breathe again without him.

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time because I _

_Honestly believed in you_

"How could I have been so stupid" she mentally berated herself. She had never considered even for a second Joel would do this to her. It was killing her inside knowing as she sat here sobbing he was probably with her. Selfishly she began to blame her parents for giving her an unrealistic belief in love.

_Holding on the days drag on_

_Stupid girl I should've known_

_I should've known_

She had fallen to fast, not stopping to consider the consequences. She's believed the fairy tales she'd been told all her life. But inside she knew she should have seen this coming, the look in his eyes had never quite matched his eyes.

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

How often had she watched her parents? Longed, prayed for a romance like that, a heart stopping romance. She chuckled grimly to herself "Well you got what you wanted didn't you?" the voice in her head replied. "It's certainly heart stopping now, heart wrenching in fact."

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before_

_You and it let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

Or was it? If he called again, begged on more time wouldn't she return? Being alone was killing her. The films she had watched, as a child hadn't prepared her for this. But then they were films, and how often did they actually portray the truth?

_Baby I was naïve got lost in your eyes_

_Never really had a chance_

_Well my mistake I didn't know how to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

He was her first real love. It was all so new, so alien to her that she went along willingly with everything allowing herself to be drawn in to the new experience. Now how she wished she had listened to the concerns of her family. "But oh no", the internal voice mocked, "No, Wednesday Addams always so sure of herself never needed anyone's help or advice." She groaned, how could she face them now and admit they were right? They'd never let it go and she was too proud to beg and ask them to help, to tell them how it hurt inside.

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings now I know_

Now she knew, happy endings belonged in films and tales. They weren't real, all her dreams, her hopes had been shattered. They never told you that happened did they?

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before _

_You and it let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse_

_To come around_

With every tear that fell though her resolve strengthened. She wouldn't take him back, he could have the girl, she could keep him. Prince Charming he wasn't, and she wasn't going to be swept up again by his extravagant promises.

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness_

_Begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted _

_But I'm so sorry_

The damage was done. She couldn't forget and she knew it. Younger, yes, she would have taken him back with open arms but now, there was no chance of it. His promises and words seemed to ring hollow and she couldn't believe him again. He'd destroyed her trust in him.

_Because I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm going to find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat her well_

_This is a big world_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Yes it's too late for you and your white horse _

_To catch me now_

And it was. She finished crying and stood up surveying the damage. There would be someone out there for her, someone kind and sweet and loving. Wednesday was sure of it, he would just take some finding but one day he would catch her.


End file.
